


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by denjirenjii



Category: Haikyuu!!, tsukiyama - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Tsukiyama, Haikyuu one shot, It has a good ending I swear, M/M, One Shot, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Tsukiyama Fluff and Angst, Tsukiyama One Shot, Tsukiyama stuff, cute shit with tsukiyama, i dont know what this is lol, strawberries & cigarettes, tsukiyama angst, tsukiyama fluff, tsukki being a smoker, tsukki being soft for yams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denjirenjii/pseuds/denjirenjii
Summary: head: emptyheart: brokentsuki: yamaI recommend you vibing to Troye Sivan's "Strawberries & Cigarettes" while reading this, since this is inspired by that song.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

He coughed out tiny whimpers, gripping his knuckles tighter around the jacket.

“Always taste like you...” Yamaguchi managed to choke out, sobbing further, wrapping the jacket around himself desperately.

“Yamaguchi, shut up. Yamaguchi, shut up. Yama-!”

“You shut up!” He whined at his phone’s ringtone. It was already 6:45 AM, internally cursing himself for waking up at 3 AM to cry for someone who doesn’t even like him that way. The green-haired boy turned the alarm off, giving it an aggressive tap to stop. “I forgot about school… urgh, damn it.”

Neatly folding Tsukishima’s jacket, he prepared for what’s about to come for the rest of the day.

[Timeskip, after practices.]

“You seem so off lately,” blurted out the blonde who’s searching for his lighter around his pockets, only to sigh in disappointment of not finding it. “Do you have a lighter? I think I left mine at Kuroo-san’s again…”

“Then that’s your fault,” Yamaguchi plainly responds, gathering the volleyballs and wiping them clean. Unfortunately, for Yams, it was the pair’s turn to clean the gym after practices. He can’t imagine something worse that could happen today. He was trying his best to avoid Tsukishima, and now this? “I’m almost done with this. We should close up quickly.”

“Why do you seem so… annoyed?” he squinted his golden-brown eyes at the green-haired boy who was obviously emitting a gloomy aura around him. “Did I do or say something wrong?”

Yamaguchi lets out a dry chuckle. “The fact that you’re asking if you did something to hurt me kind of answers it already, Tsukki.”

Their eyes met, and only then did Tsukishima realize how little time he has spent with Yamaguchi for the past few weeks. Always heading towards Kuroo’s place to “practice volleyball”, or “study with him because he’s a senior and smarter”, or how he had to cancel plans with him since “Kuroo told him to meet after school”.

Only then did he realize how hurt Yamaguchi was.

“Yamaguchi, what happened-!”

“I don’t have a lighter,” he cuts him off before going further into the conversation. He'd rather avoid it. He wasn’t ready for the outcome of it anyway. “We should close up the gym now. It’s getting late.”

But still.

It hurt him.

So, so much.

And Tsukishima knows so little.

So, so little.

The blonde could only click his tongue, retrieving the piece of cigarette back to its box. Tsukishima did what Yamaguchi told him to, which was to close the gym up quickly. Before the green-haired boy even had the chance to escape away from the tension he created with the blonde, he was immediately stopped by Tsukishima.

Poor Yamaguchi. He could only look at the ground, unable to face the person who he wanted to see the most, but at the same time the least.

He wanted him so badly.

So badly that it hurts.

“Yamaguchi,” breaking his train of thoughts, Tsukishima calls his name out softly. An approach that the green-haired boy would never thought of receiving from the blonde. “Tell me what’s bothering you, yeah?”

“We can buy you a lighter at the convenient store if you want.” He really, really tried his best to ignore that conversation. Tsukishima lets out a sigh, nodding. At least he bought himself more time with Yamaguchi.

After buying the lighter at Coach Ukai’s store, (note that Ukai had to suffer between the pair’s tension), fortunately, for Tsukishima, the green-haired boy agreed to hang out at a local playground. Just to sit around and accompany him. 

Yamaguchi’s not gonna lie, even if he wanted to push Tsukishima away, this was the first time in a few weeks wherein they hung out the longest, which, in a way, is sad, but almost happy for him as well. He wanted to slap himself for being too weak for the blonde at times like this.  
“Hey, Yamaguchi, do you want to sit beside me on this swing?”

“Not really,” he answered, almost too quickly, yet his actions failed him by sitting prompting himself on the swing beside the blonde who was blowing out smoke out of his mouth. “Why did you bring me out here, Tsukki?”

“I wanted to tell you something-!”

Tsukishima was interrupted by his phone ringing in his pockets. He grumbled, answering the other line. All he said was, “I know. I won’t mess it up like you did,” Then the blonde hangs it up, glancing over to Yamaguchi’s curious gaze on him. “It was no one, don’t worry.”

Small moments of silence passed by, as the green-haired boy decided to break it by hopping out of the swing and grabbed his school bag.

“Where are you going?” The blonde asked, getting up from his swing, tossing the rest of his lit cigarette on the ground, stepping on it.

“To my house. Goodnight, Tsukki.” Was all he responded, but it was enough for the blonde to take him by the wrist, causing his golden-brown eyes to meet him. Yamaguchi could smell him.

It was the same scent that meets his nose every night.

Every night he cries himself to sleep.

Every night he craves for him.

Every night he’d convince himself that it’s useless to cry about it since he doesn’t even feel the same way.

Because of that damn rooster head.

“I want to tell you something-!”

“Then just tell me!” Yamaguchi failed to recognize the salty liquid substance that was trailing down from his eyes, softly dampening his freckles. “Please… just get it over with. Tell me you’d rather be with him. Tell me how much you’d prefer him,” his thoughts were slipping out at this point as he sobbed out. “Just please… tell me that I should stop liking you-!”

A small yelp escaped the green-haired boy’s lips.

The same lips that were pressed against the blonde’s.

Tsukishima pulled out for a mere second, just to say, “I would rather be with you,” the hand that was holding Yamaguchi’s wrist trailed down to his back, pinning their bodies closer to each other. “I can’t explain how much I would prefer you,” he pressed another peck on Yamaguchi’s lips, licking the bottom of it for a quick moment. A quick moment that anyone would miss if they were ever to blink. “And don’t even think of stopping yourself from liking me, because I do too.”

A huge smile formed around Yamaguchi’s lips that were still in contact with Tsukishima’s. His heart felt like exploding at the moment.

“Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you, Tsukki.”

[Bonus.]

Kuroo’s eyes traced upon his screen with a small smile.

Tsukishima: I did it. Happy now?

“I’m so proud of you, Kei,” the noirette mumbled quietly before wiping his sweat with a towel. Practice was currently occurring as he took a quick look at his phone to rest. “So fucking proud.”

He gave a side-glance to Kenma who had his fingers intertwined with a girl, as they both laughed and hugged each other.

“You did something that I was too late to do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeeeey. So I sent the draft of this to my best friend and she cried omg ily Aki but anyway !! I don't normally write one shots like this, so let me know if you guys want some more or something !


End file.
